Jab We Met
by Rajvi's awesome fan
Summary: Love always finds its way. But when love takes test, then?
1. Chapter 1

**JAB WE MET**

Hey friends, I am Doyita. I am new here. I used to follow cid fanfiction archive regularly but now I have decided to write a story also. I am a Rajvi fan so my first story is based on them only. I also like the stories of Dareya. I love the stories written by KAVISANJANA and KRITTIKA.1. Now enough of my bakbak. I hope you all will enjoy my story.

INTRODUCTION

Rajat Kumar- A dashing young man studying agricultural engineering

Abhijeet Kumar- A handsome young man who is of marrigable age.

Mr. Arun Kumar- Father of Abhijeet and Rajat and also the head of the family. His wife has died when both his sons were small.

Vineet Kumar- Adopted brother of Rajat andAbhijeet. He is studying medical.

Mr. Ramesh Kumar- Uncle of Rajat, Vineet and Abhijeet. Loves them a lot.

Mrs. Savita Kumar- Aunt of the trio. Loves everybody a lot.

Nikhil Kumar- Son of Ramesh and Savita. Is loved by all.

...

Purvi Malhotra- A sweet, bubbly, chirpy and beautiful girl who is very smart and is loved by all the family members.

Tarika Malhotra- A beautiful and smart girl who is of marriageable age. Is loved by all.

Mr. Suresh Malhotra- Father of Tarika and Purvi and the head of the family.

Mrs. Rama Malhotra- Mother of Tarika and Purvi. Loves everybody a lot and is very kind.

Daya Malhotra- Elder Brother of Tarika and Purvi. Loves them a lot and is a protective brother.

Shreya Malhotra- Wife of Daya and bhabhi of Tarika and Purvi. Is very kind.

Disha- Daughter of Daya and Shreya. Is loved by all.

Thank you to all for giving your valuable time for reading this. I will shortly update the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**JAB WE MET**

Some people are standing in front of a hospital that is supposed to be inaugurated.

Raja's Father(RF)- Mujhey lagta hai hume program shuru kar dena chahiye. Rajat ko abhi aane mein samay hai. Phir mauhrat bhi to nikla jaa raha hai.

Rajat's Aunt(RA)- Bhaisahab please thodi der aur intezaar kar lijiye. Rajat bas abhi aata hi hoga.

Rajat's Uncle(RU)- Mujhey lagta hai Bhaiya sahi keh rahe hai. Aur phir jab Rajat aayega tab wo hume join kar lega. Ye hospital Bhabhiji ke naam pe khula hai Iske inauguration mein phir kuch kami bhi to nahi honi chahiye. Aur agar phir mauharat nikal gaya to...

RA- Thik hai. Jaisa aaplog thik samjhe.

RF- Vineet jaa jakar program shuru kar.

Vineet- Jee papa. Aaiye aap sab.

As they go towards the main gate of the hospital, suddenly

 **RUKIYE!**

Aap log mere bina ye ceremony kaise shuru kar sakte hai?

RA- Are Rajat hum tera hi to intezaar kar rahe the. Par tune aane mein itti der kyon ki?

Abhijeet- Are chachi, Janaab ko jaldi uthne ki aadat jo nahi hai. To janab jaldi kaise aayenge? Kyon haina Rajat?

Rajat- Kya bhaiyya aap bhi.

RF- Achcha chalo ab jab sablog aa hi gaye hai to kya hum program start kare?

RU- Chaliye bhaiyya. Aap sab bhi aayiye.

After the ceremony got over,

RA- Bhaisahab, maine socha hai ki kal humare ghar mein ek puja ho. Jiji ke sapne ka hospital bhi ban gaya aur kya pata kal hume ek achchi khabar sunne ko mil jaaye.

Rajat- Haan chachi, ye achcha idea hai. Aur kal to maza aa jayega. Kyon Vineet aur Nikhil?

V & N- Haan bhaiya zaroor.

...

What is the good news? Any guesses? I hope you all liked the chapter. Suggestions and reviews are most welcomed.

 **Thank You**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all for reviewing. I am very much thankful to you all for reviewing. I am feeling very welcomed.

PurpleAngel1- Thank you. I hope you liked my chap.

KAVINSANJANA- I am your dieheart fan. Keep writing such awesome stories.

Salmazhv- Thank you. Ya, I would be very happy to have a friend like you. Infact each and every fanfic author is my friend.

Asfa746- Thank you. Hope you liked my next chap.

\- Thanks a ton.

Karan- Thank you.

Arooj- Thank you.

RajVi Fan 123- I am also a dieheart fan of yours as well as Rajvi. Like you I also hate Sachvi and Kavi. Dareya and Abhirika are also good. You will surely get the idea of the good news and I promise to write a long chapter now onwards. Thank you to all for reviewing.


	4. Chapter 4

Now I am here friends all set for writing a New chap. As per the request of RajVi 123 I am now trying writte a bigger chapter. Thank you.

...

As we had seen that Rajat and his family had been planning for some puja and there was also a good news that we all are waiting for. Ab aage-

Vineet- Kya bhaiya aap bhi, maza to hume kam aur Abhijeet bhaiya ko zyada aayega. Kyon haina bhaiya?

Abhijeet- Aei chup, bohot bolne laga hai aajkal tu.(trying to hit Vineet)

Rajat- Are bhaiya bechare ko kyon maar rahe ho? Sahi to keh raha hai. Ladki to aap hi dekhne jaa rahe ho to dil to dhak dhak karega hi. Mann mein laddo bhi fut rahe honge. (laughing)

All others laugh loudly and Abhijeet starts blushing.

RA- Dekho dekho mera Abhi kaise Sharma raha hai. Haye kisiki nazar na lage use. Mera sona puttar. Chalo ab bohot kaam baaki hai aur pooja ki taiyyariyan bhi to karni hai.

...

In some other place, two girls are laughing and talking with each other. Both of them are very beautiful and very well-behaved. Suddenly their mother comes.

Are tum dono abhi tak taiyyar nahi hui. Purvi jaldi se Tarika ko ready kar aur khud bhi ready ho jaa. Ladke waale bas aate hi honge.(Suddenly noise of a car is heard from outside.) Dekh aa gaye hai. Purvi tu fatafat Tarika ko taiyyar kar. Uske sasural wale aagaye hai. Main zara udhar dekh ke aati hu.

Purvi- Maa bhi na. Di bas ready ho hi gayi hai. Aur phir meri Di to hai hi itni sundar ki bina make-up ke bhi jiju to bas dekhte hi reh jaayenge.

Tarika- Chup kar bohot bolne lagi hai. Tub hi na(She starts blushing).

Purvi- Oye hoye teri isi ada pe to jiju behosh ho jaayenge.

Tarika- Teri to, ruk abhi batati hu( and she runs to catch Purvi)

...

As Abhijeet, Rajat, Nikhil, Ramesh and Savita get down from the car, they are received by PF and Daya.

PF- Aaiye aaiye hum bas aap hi ka intezaar kar rahe andar aayiye.

Daya- Please aaiye.

All others went except Abhijeet and Rajat as they seeing around. As they were about to enter, suddenly Tarika and Purvi came chasing each other. Tarika was about to fall but Abhijeet caught haer and they shared a cute eyelock. Rajat and Purvi see each other. They greet each other and then noticed Abhijeet and Tarika and smiled to each other.

Rajat- ahem ahem...

Abhijeet and Tarika came out of the trance and released themselves from each other being embaressed. Tarika and Purvi run inside and Abhijeet keeps on staring towards Tarika's retreating figure.

Rajat- Bhaiya ab chale ya phir yahi par...

Rajat and Abhijeet laugh and go inside.

As they all introduce each other,

RA- Kya ab hum ladki ko dekh sakte hai?

Daya- Jee zaroor . (to Shreya) Shreya jao jaakar Tarika ko lekar aao.

Shreya- Haan abhi laayi.

Shreya brought Tarika and Rajat seeing Tarika smiled whereas Abhijeet could not take eyes off Tarika. Tarika was also very impressed with Abhijeet.

PF- To aapko ladki kaisi lagi?

RU- Jee hume ladki pasand hai.

Shreya- Are waah ye to badi achchi baat hai. Iss baat pe to muh mitha karna banta hai. Aaplog baithiye main abhi mithai laati hu.

As they are exchanging sweets and discussing the marriage details with each other, Tarika and Abhijeet kept on staring at each other whereas Rajat and Purvi were enjoying their cute moment. After all these happenings,

RU- Jee ab hume ijazat dijiye. Hum jald hi engagement ki dates final kar aap logo ko bata denge. Namastey.

PF- Jee, namastey.

Rajat- Par chachu, mujhey nahi lagta ki bhaiya jaana chahte ha. Kyon bhaiya?

Purvi- Haan aur mujhey bhi nahi lagta ki di jiju ko jaane dena chahti hai. Kyon di?

Everybody laugh and Tarika and Abhijeet blush deeply. And they went to their home to prepare for the wedding.

...

Kaisa laga? I hope I haven't disappointed you all. Criticisms and suggestions are all welcomed.

 **Thank you**


	5. Chapter 5

I wish to thank all of them who reviewed to my story and motivated me to write further.

...

So, as we had seen that Abhijeet and Tarika are to be married. Ab aage-

Marriage preprations are going on full swing. Everybody is busy regardind the decorations as well as other necessities.

Rajat(to the decorator)- Are, bhaiya dekho decorations achche se karna. Ekdom A1 decoration hona chahiye. Kahi bhi koi bhi kami nahi rehni chahiye. Afterall mere bhaiya ki shadi hai. Kaam dhang se karna. Main dekhta rahunga.

Decorator- Jee sahib, aap ekdum befikra rahiye. Kaam ekdum firstclass hoga.

Vineet- Rajat bhai, maina caterers walo se baat kar li hai hai. Ekdum minimal rate hai aur khana bhi badhiya hoga. Wo log time pe aake khana deke jaayenge. Phir bhi aap ekbaar unse baat kar lijiye.

Rajat- Are nahi re Vineet. Mujhe tujhpar pura vishwas hai. Jab tune kaha hai to sab badhiya hee hoga.

Rajat and Vineet smile to each other. As they discussing about the preparations, RA called them.

RA- Rajat, Vineet zara idhar aana.

Rajat- Jee chachi, boliye.

RA- Rajat aur Vineet, wo mehmano ke rehne ke liye humne paas hi mein ek guest house book karvaya hai. Zara dekh ke aao na tum dono kee sare intezaam sahi tarike se ho rahe hai ki nahi.

Vineet- Jee chachi, hum bas abhi nikalte hai.

And they both go to the guest house to check the arrangements.

...

Meanwhle at Purvi's house,

Purvi- Di, aaj to meri di kisi pari se kam na lag rahi hai. Agar jiju ne dekha to wo to tere pyar mein pagal hee ho jaayenge.

Tarika(blushing)- Bas kar Purvi, ek din tera bhi din aayega tab dekhna main kaise chidhati hu.

Purvi- Wo jab aayega tab aayega. Philhal ke liye ye tera din hai.

Tarika starts blushing deeply.

Purvi- Haye, iss soni kudi ko rab ki bhi nazar na lage.

And they start again enjoying the function.

...

Slowly the day of the marriage came around. The baraat had come to the door. It was a grand marriage. Everybody was very happy and joyous. As the baraat was entering Malhotra house, Purvi was sprinkling rose water on the guests. Suddenly Rajat came. He was mesmerized to see Purvi in saree. He kept on staring at her. Purvi who was observing all these suddenly sprinkled rose water into his eyes and Rajat came out of the trance.

Purvi- Hahaha, sorry sorry, wo main to bas mazaak kar rahi thi. Please bura mat maaniye.

Rajat- Nahi nahi ismein bura maanne wali konsi baat hai. Aap aaj itni sundar dikh rahi hai ki kya batau?

Purvi- Janab, flirting sehat ke liye hanikarak hoti hai.

Rajat just laughs and goes inside and Purvi also smiles.

The wedding rituals had been and Kumar family went to their house with Tarika. All was well.

...

I hope it was good. I will surely update good chapter next time and it will be full rajvi I promise.


End file.
